A Hogwarts Confession
by Amymary123
Summary: A Ministry official comes to Hogwarts to announce the secret Remus has kept since he was five years old to the school. What will happen when more that one secret comes to light? (Wolfstar)
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you enjoy this fanfiction. I'm going to try and update it as much as possible. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **All characters and anything you may recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 1- What am I to do?

Remus hardly felt his breathing quicken. He wasn't aware he had recently started shaking. He didn't know he was fidgeting more that usual.

"I'm extremely sorry Remus."

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temple to try and ease a developing headache.

"The Ministry won't budge, the school will be told about your lycanthropy on Friday at breakfast. An official will be the one to announce it. Depending on what happens you may feel the need to speak of even share a few memories."

"Yes sir."

Remus answered thickly.

He was trying to keep back his tears until he got to his dorm. He never cried, it wasn't a Remus thing to do, but tonight would be an exception.

Remus has kept his lycanthropy a secret from the world since he was five years old. The only people who knew were close family, the Hogwarts staff and his three best mates. James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. However even they didn't knowall  
his secrets. Only James knew he was gay and had a serious crush on Sirius. Not only was he a gay werewolf but he had also went and fallen in love with his (very straight) best friend.

That was just his luck.

Remus expected to be hated when people found out about his 'furry little problem' as James enjoyed calling it. Grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, cousins, even his mother left him after he got bit. Remus was five when it happened and didn't understand

why all his family suddenly hated him, of course, he nowknew why they despised him.

His father turned to violence. He had beaten his son for as long as Remus could remember. Apparently he was the cause of all his father's problems. He gets fired:Remus' fault. He spills his tea: Remus' fault. He stubs his toe: Remus' fault.  
Remus was getting abused and there was no one there to stop it. None of his friends knew that secret.

Sirius was still healing a bit from his family's latest outburst, they didn't need Remus to burden them with another one of his many problems.

Remus stumbled back to his dorm and threw himself onto his bed.

He had been excused from his final class for his meeting with Dumbledore.

He estimated his friends would be back in about ten minutes, give or take a few depending on how many times Sirius had to drag James away from todling after Lily.

They were back in seven minutes, red cheeked and puffing. Remus could tell they must have been worried about him, obviously havingran back. Peter was crouched over his knees taking long hard breaths.

"Moony is everything alright?"

James asked when he saw the werewolf hadn't moved from his place on the bed.

"What happened?"

"They're telling everyone."

Remus answered bluntly.

He just wanted this stupid thing to be over with, it was Thursday so he didn't have to long to wait. He was simaultaniously dreading Friday and wishing it would hurry up and come already.

"Telling who what?"

Sirius' voice now had a worried tinge to it when he realised how depressed Remus was looking.

"Tomorrow morning at breakfast someone from the Ministry is coming to announce my furry little problem to the whole school."

The room was stunned into silence.

"They can't to that!"

Sirius burst, outraged.

"Apparently they can."

Remus sighed.

"I don't have a choice. Dumbledore has been trying to get them to reconsider but the Ministry think all the student have a right to know they've been going to school with a monster for the last four and a half years."

"Oh Rem,"

Sirius breathed. Coming to perch on the edge of Remus bed.

"I think I'm just gonna go to sleep."

Remus murmured.

The other three boys muttered their agreement.

Soon they were all in an uneasy sleep, waiting for the possible disaster the next day would bring.

* * *

 **Friday Morning, breakfast.**

Matthew was his name. An odd name for a wizard, Remus mused.

He was the one who was going to change his life.

This Matthew stood in front of the hall, the entirety of the school focused solely on his words.

Remus' heart was beatingat the speed of light. Well maybe not, but it certainly felt that way.

Sirius, sencing Remus' distress, grabbed the boy's hand hand and gave it a light squeeze. He gave Remus a small smile, trying to comfort himin any way even though he was freaking out much the same.

"I'm here to make an announcement, but please before I do, when you hear this piece of news, do not turn to stereotypes and give this person a fair chance."

Remus was growing to like this man. He didn't seem disgusted or even afraid as most people were. Maybe, just maybe, he would make this experience easier.

"It has come to the Ministry's attention that you hold no knowledge of the fact that a lycanthrope attends Hogwarts at this moment in time."

That was it.

It was done.

They knew.

Remus could tell not many people actually knew what a lycanthrope was, the ones who did however, managed to put on a show.

The given few who did know gasped, some when going as far as screaming, and looked frantically around as if a werewolf in its wolf form would be sitting at one of the house tables.

"What does that even mean?"

A first year Huddlepuff shouted before turning promptly red at their outburst.

"Lycanthropy is a disease you could say, someone affected by this 'disease' is called a lycathrope. More commonly known as being a werewolf."

Matthew carefully answered.

He was trying to break the news as lightly as possible. He had been disgusted with the Minister when he was informed he had to tell the whole student population of a lycanthropy case.

'It should be the boy's choice.'

He had argued, to no avail.

Screams immediately wracked the rest of the hall. Some people stood up incase they needed to flee at any moment. Oneperson actuallyfainted but was quickly revived by their friends.

"A _werewolf?"_

"But that's not safe!"

"It's gonna kill all of us."

"But they're monsters."

Remus felt like dying when he heard the shouts.

'Is I started running, how far would I get.'

He wondered.

'Maybe if I stole a broom? No I can't fly well enough to make a proper escape.'

While the boy was weighing his options, Dumbledore had managed to settle thecrowd down.

"Before we continue, I would like to makethis veryclear. Anyone who insults this person before hearing the whole story will be punished. This person is in their fifth year at Hogwarts and no harm has ever come to anyone. They are extremely

careful and considerate. Don't make assumptions please."

Dumbledore's words seemed to fractionally calm most of the pupils. The people who had sat down slowly lowered themselves back onto a bench. Soon, all breathing was back to a more normal pace.

'Maybe they will give me a chance.'

"Alright."

Matthew started up again.

"The affected lycanthrope is…"


	2. Confessions of Love

**Hi guys this is the second chapter to this story. I really hope you enjoy it! This will be the beginning of properWolfstar. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Anything in bold is memories or something being watched by the school.  
**

 **All characters and anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"Alright."

Matthew started up again,

"The affected lycanthrope is Mr Remus Lupin."

Silence.

Deathly silence.

Before an explosion,

 _"Remus?"_

"He should be killed!"

"No way."

"How could he do this?"

"I thought he was my friend."

"I was friends with a monster!"

The marauders bunched themselves closer together, creating a safe circle around the very overwhelmed Remus.

"It's alright mate,"

Sirius murmured.

"Nobody is going to hurt you. Alright?"

Remus nodded, snuggling slightly closer into Sirius side.

With a content sigh, Sirius tightened his grip around the werewolf's shoulders.

Lily looked over to them.

"You knew, didn't you." She asked.

The hall lapped into silence once again waiting for a response.

"We did."

James slowly confirmed.

Dumbledore frowned.

"Did Mr Lupin tell you?"

Remus was forbidden to tell anyone about his condition - no matter how good of friends the were.

Sirius was quick to correct him.

"No, we guessed. Rem is a really bad liar so…"

He trailed of uncertaintly before a plan began to form in his head.

"We could show you the memory of us telling Remus we knew to prove that he didn't tell us."

That would work, surely.

Remus looked startled up at Sirius.

"But I was so pathetic."

He whispered.

It was true, he had cried and begged. It was horrible.

"That will be sufficient."

Dumbledore waved his wand and a projector like object came down in front of the hall.

"This will show the memory like a video. Everyone present will now be able to see it."

It took five long minutes of coaxing from the whole school before Remus finally gave up trying to refuse. It was Sirius' puppy eyes that did it but Remus would never admit that.

He grumbled the entire time the memory was being pulled from his mind.

"The memory will return to you as soon as it has finished playing."

Dumbledore said gently.

He knew this was a terrible invasion on the boy's privacy but it had to be done. He had to do everything he could to make sure Remus was safe from the rest of the students. This was the only way he could think of doing it- showing memories to prove thatRemus  
was in no way a threat.

The hall eventually settled down and began to watch the memories of Remus John Lupin.

 **Remus sat huddled up ona chair in the Gryffindor common room. He was clutching a book tightly, his eyes dartingover the pages as his mind attempted to keep up with their pace.**

 **He jumped when someone tapped his on the shoulder.**

 **Sirius.**

 **"Hi." Remus greeted, his voice croaky from recent lack of use.**

 **"Can you come up to the dorm? We…umm…we er… want to talk to you…about…stuff."**

"Good job Padfoot. Don't make him to nervous."

Sirius started spluttering.

"Well I was nervous to. Don't blame this on me."

 **The two boys went up to their dorm room. Once they were both inside Sirius surreptitiously locked the door behind them.**

"You locked the door!"

Remus accused, offended.

"Well who knows what you were going to do!"

Sirius attempted to defend himself. He wasn't very successful though.

He melted as he looked into Remus' golden eyes. He was beautiful. There was no other way to describe Remus Lupin.

Sirius had been in love with the boy for only a short while, but it felt like it had been a lifetime.

He wasn't yet sure if the werewolf felt the same way, so his best option was to stay quiet.

Remus huffed good naturally and let the subject drop.

 **The three boys sat Remus down on his bed and then sat on the opposite bed, facing him. Their faces solemn.**

 **"Has something happened?"**

 **Remus questioned, growing steadily more worried.**

 **"Are you guys hurt? What is it? Guys? Are you all ok?"**

"I understand why he was so scared."

Lily snorted.

"It does look like your about to tell him someone has died."

 **"Nobody's hurt Remus. Were all ok."**

 **James answered.**

 **"Look, Remus…"**

 **He trailed of looking expectantly at Sirius.**

 **"Rem, don't freak out ok? We're not mad."**

"Just saying, if anyone said that to me, I would definitely freak out."

Fabian stated.

His brother Gideon nodding along beside him.

"Yea ok we weren't very good at breaking things to people. Can we move on?"

 **"Right."**

 **Remus was eyeing them uncertainly.**

 **"Remus."**

 **James sighed again, obviously frustrated with himself that he could no longer find the right words.**

 **"We know your a werewolf."**

"Don't prepare him for the shock or anything."

 **"You w-what?"**

 **"We know your a werewolf mate."**

 **"A w-werewolf? I'm not… how…I'm not a werewolf."**

"You see what I mean about being a terrible liar? You really need to up your game Moony."

 **"You don't need to lie anymore."**

 **That's when Remus broke down. He thought they were angry. He thought they wanted payback.**

**First it was the tears, they came streaming down his face. One chocked sob after another. Remus snapped. He slid of the bed and curled up into a ball.**

The hall didn't know what to do. They were all either looking wide eyed at the second year Remus on the screen or staring intently at the present Remus who had now buried his face into Sirius' robes, his face bright red with embarrassment.

Nobody but the marauders had ever seen Remus cry, they had all just assumed he couldn't. Not Madam Pomfrey who had witnessed Remus innear death situations had ever seen the poor werewolf shed a tear.

 **"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I know I'm a horrible friend… please… if your gonna please do it quickly… I'm sorry… I just wanted to have friends for once… I'm used to it… everyone leaves."**

 **Remus sobbed, curling in on himself even tighter.**

The hall gasped in sink, it was almost comical.

Lily tried to keep her tears back.

"You thought they were going to kill you?"

Remus -if it was even possible- turned a darker shade of red.

"Well my family has threatened killing me if I come near them again, so it wasn't unreasonable."

He blurted.

"Your family has threatened to kill you?"

Dumbledore's voice was calm but the merry twinkle that was usually present in his eyes had gone.

Remus refused to answer.

"Mr Lupin."

Dumbledore warned.

"Yes they have."

"That shall be our next topic."

 **Sirius got up from his bed and slowly made his way over to the broken werewolf. He lifted Remus easily andcradled him in his arms.**

"Is he really that light that you can just pick him up?"

A large 6th year.

Sirius smirked.

"Observe."

He went to scope Remus into his arms.

"Swear to Merlin Padfoot, if you pick me up."

Sirius instantly paused and let his arms fall to his side at Remus'warning, much to the amusement of the school.

 **"It's alright Remus, it's alright, yea? We don't care and we're certainly not going to hurt you, ok? It's ok."**

 **The other two boys soon followed Sirius'lead and joined the two boys on the ground.**

 **"You're still Remus."**

 **Peter insisted.**

 **"Yea, it's fine. You've just got a…emm…uh…you just have a furry little problem."**

 **James tried.**

 **Remus couldn't help but giggle through his tears.**

 **"A furry little problem? I turn into a raging beast once a month."**

"So that's what you've been talking about!"

Lily exclaimed in excitement.

"I've been trying to work out what you guys have been saying for years."

 **"But the rest of the time you're good old Remus brainy, bookaholic, chocolate loving, the voice of reason, member of the famous marauders Lupin."**

 **The boy in question smiled slightly. He couldn't help it, his friends had that effect on him. Even though his tears never stopped and his breathing was still abnormally fast, he happily flung his arms around the other three boys.**

 **"Does it hurt."**

 **Sirius accidentally let the question slid from his lips. He had been dying to question his friend since he found out and let's just say Sirius Black isn't the most patient person in the world.**

 **"I mean yea, a lot actually. When I transform I kinda…well all my bones have to break so they can grow to the wolves size see? Then my vocal cords and stuff have to rip apart to reform. My organs grow with me because they have to be bigger to function properly when I'm a… you know. It hurts like, a whole bunch."**

 **James snorted.**

 **"A whole bunch? It sounds a lot more painful that just a whole bunch.**

Remus could see people wince as they thought of what he had to go through regularly.

'They don't even know half of it.'

He thought.

 **"Hey,don't you and Peter have detention."**

 **James asked Sirius,out of the blue.**

 **"Oh… SUGAR PLUM FARIES WE DO!Don't worry Rem, I promise we'll talk more in the morning."**

 **Sirius grabbed his bag and raced out the door, managing to trip twice in the process, with Peter tagging along behind him, they both made their way out of the Gryffindor tower.**

 **James turned to Remus, once they were gone, smirking.**

 **"Not hiding anything else are you?"**

 **Remus could tell it was asked good naturally but James' face was making him nervous.**

 **"Umm no?"**

"Again with the lying Moony, I'm going to have to start giving you lessons."

 **"About you're love life maybe?"**

A pretty fifth year laugh.

"Remus' love life is non-existent."

"Hey!"

 **"I don't know what your talking about."**

 **Remus said with a defying face.**

 **"Remus, I know your gay."**

"He's gay. Really?"

Someone snickered.

"That's so pathetic."

Someone else laughed.

"It's just because no girls like him."

Another sneered.

Sirius had had enough.

"Oi, shut your faces there's nothing wrong with being gay."

Remus, however, was paying attention to none of this. He sprung to his feet, a look of shear panick etched upon his face.

"WE NEED TO STOP THE MEMORY WEVE SEEN ENOUGH STOP IT."

Everybodies attention was purely on the screen.

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN DONT LET ANYONE HEAR THIS."

 **"I know who you have a crush on too."**

 **"I don't have a crush on anyone actually."**

 **"Tut tut Remus."**

 **James mock scolded.**

 **"I know you do."**

 **Remus could no longer look James in the eye.**

 **"You, Remus John Lupin have a crush on** _ **the**_ **Sirius Orion Black. Don't you?"**

 **Remus' face was enough confirmation.**

 **"Ha, I told you I knew." …**

The memory continued but nobody realised.

Remus slowly turned to face Sirius, trying hard to hold in the tears.

Sirius could tell the only reason Remus wasn't cryingwas because the whole school what watching him.

"I'm sorry Sirius, you were never meant to find out. You were never meant to know."

With that, he fled from the hall. 


	3. I Love You Too

**This the third chapter of this story and I hope you are enjoying it so far!**  
 **Like the last chapter anything in bold is what the students and teachers in the great hall are watching.**

 **All characters and anything you mayrecognise belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

With that, Remus fled from the was quite sure what to do next. The memory must have finished at some point as it had went floating out the hall in search for Remus. Everyone looked uncomfortably at each other as they waited for Sirius  
to react.

The boy seemed and nobody felt like risking their lives for interrupting him. They had heard stories of what happened to people when they made him angry.

Slowly, a smile spread across Sirius' features, eventually turning into a smug grin.

"Well,"  
He announced.  
"Please excuse me as I go find the love of my life."

Many girls who had dated Sirius in the past (which was a large portion of the female population) stared at him, horrified.

The most recent ex of Sirius found it necessary for her opinion to be shared.  
"Remus Lupin is the 'love of your life' really? I could do so much better."

Sirius just smirked.  
"I only realised my love for Rem recently, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
He happily flouncedfrom the hall, ignoring the lingering shouts and cries from his admirers.

"Well that was unexpected."  
James laughed.

He got up from his set and sauntered over to the projector, murmuring a few incantations and waving his wand in a complex pattern. He looked up after a few seconds,apparently having finished. The screen now showed Sirius sprinting around the castle  
looking flustered.  
"This is a spell is marauders made to keep track of each other. You can hear and see everything they do. Your welcome."

Nobody asked why James had decided to show them what was happening or how on Earth the marauders had made up a spell that seemed to work efficiently. They had learned to just roll with it.

 **Sirius was sat on a step, murmuring to himself.**

 **"If I was Remus, where would I go?"**

 **He sat in deep thought for a few minutes before,**

 **"Of course, I'm so stupid."**

 ****

 **The ex-Black leaped to his feet and ran of once again.**

 **He then, to many people's surprise ran out of the casle.**

 ****

 **Then into the grounds.**

 ****

 **Then without a second thought,**

 ****

 **Into the forbidden forest.**

"Oh merlin, he's went into a forbidden forest."  
A terrified looking Ravenclaw gasped.

Most students were looking gaunt, obviously Sirius was running to his death.

James was confused at how surprised and worried everyone was at Sirius going into the forest.  
"We go in there, like all the time."

 **He jumped over logs and ducked under branches with ease. He seemed to know every twig and every ditch. It did indeed look like he had done it many times before.**

 **Soon the trees opened up into a clearing, and sure enough, there sat Remus, crouched over and sniffling.**

 ****

"The poor thing."  
Lily breathed.

 **Sirius stumbled towards the crying werewolf,breathing heavily.**

 ****

 **"Rem, it's ok."**

 ****

 **Remus' head shot up as his best friend acknowledged him.**

 **Angrily he got up. He was a mess. Tear tracks ran clearly down his face, his clothes were ruffled and his hair stuck up all over the place.**

 **(To Sirius he looked quite cute.)**

 ****

 **"No Pads, it's not ok because you will never love me back. It's not just a stupid crush Padfoot, I'm uncontrollably in love with you. Why would the great Sirius Black love a worthless werewolf like me?"-**

 ****

 **He was about to go on when Sirius' lips came into contact with his own.**

 ****

James sighed with relief.  
"Finally."

 **He stood, shocked what felt like years before slowly returning the kiss. It was better than anything he had ever dreamed up. To soon, Sirius pulled back smiling. Resting his forehead on Remus'.**

 ****

 **"I love you too you idiot. Don't say anything like that ever again ok? Your my entire life and you always will be."**

 ****

 **Remus was grinning stupidly now.**

 **"I love you."**

 ****

 **Sirius pullled the smaller boy into a warm embrace. Finilly the tears ceased.**

 ****

 **They stood happily for a while, relishing the contact, before Sirius reluctantly broke the silence.**

 ****

 **"We need to back love."**

 ****

 **Remus' heart swelled at his new nickname.**

 **"Do we have to?"**

 ****

 **Sirius laughed. Remus loved his laugh, it could lift anyone's spirits.**

 **"Yes love, let's go."**

 **Planting a quick kiss to Remus' waiting lips, Sirius dragged his out of the forest.**

 ****

 **The two headed back hand in hand, never once breaking contact.**

 ****

James quickly muttered the counter spell and the two boys on the screen disappeared.  
"Pretend you didn't see anything or I will get killed multiple times."

It only took a couple of minutes before the fifth year boys re-entered the hall. Sirius once again looking smug and Remus blushing crimson. Together they took a seat. Remus returning his head upon Sirius shoulder.

"Now."  
Dumbledore began with a small smile.  
"Mr Lupin, about your family."  
 **  
**


	4. Bit In The Moonlight

**Hi guys, really hope you are enjoying this story so far!**

 **Again, anything in bold is what the great hall are watching and reacting to.**

 **All characters and anything you may recognise belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Remus, about your family."

"It's fine, it doesn't matter, we should just move on."  
Remus rushed to change the topic.

Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulders and forced him to look at him. Remus, however, did not like that idea so began to stare intently at the bench.  
Sighing in half amusement and half exasperation, Sirius put two fingers under Remus' chin and lifted his face so the boy had no choice but to look him in the eye.

"Yes it does matter. You're always so upset when you have to go home for the holidays and I'm going to find out why."

Remus knew he was fighting a losing battle. There was no way he could stand up to his emotional boyfriend at a time like this.  
"Fine."  
He grumbled.  
"What do you want to know?"

The student population decided that this was an invitation to shout out anyquestion that happened to pop into their heads.

Dumbledore only reacted to one of them. It was asked by an overexcited Ravenclaw who wanted to know everything they could about being a werewolf.  
"When were you bit?"

"Excellent question Miss Watters."  
Dumbledore smiled kindly.  
"When were you bitMr Lupin?"

Obviously Dumbledore already knew when Remus had been bit. He had heard the whole story when he enrolled Remus to the school, buthis didn't seemto faze the man in the slightest.

"I was bit when I was five."  
Remus reluctantly murmured.

"Can you show us?"

For the second time that day, Remus dragged his feet up to the teacher's table and allowed the headmaster to draw a memory from his mind.

Plonking himself back into the bench, Remus tried to prepare himself to relive the memory that had given him nightmares for years.

 **Five year old Remus sat outside, hours after darkness had fallen.**

 ****

"Why were you out so so late Mr Lupin?"  
Professor Mcgonagall asked. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a calculatingfrown.

Remus huffed out a laugh.  
"I umm…I may have sneaked out."

Sirius immediately brightened up.  
"I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU REMMY!"

 **He heard a branch crunch. His head snapped up to look up at the woods that settled around his house.**

 ****

Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and looked at the werewolf in panic. Seemingly only now coming to terms with what he was about to watch happen. He took a deep breath before he bundled the smaller boy into his arms, shielding him from view.  
"I'm so sorry you have to relive this. I'll protect you Moons."

Remus chuckled at Sirius overprotectiveness but sighed and snuggled further into the embrace anyway.

 **Younger Remus stumbled to his feet and started backing away, still facing the woods.**

 **"Hello?"**

 ****

"Oh Remus, you're being so predictable. No wonder something happened to you."

"I was five!"

 **A big dog like animal crept out from the edge of the woods. It growled, making Remus shudder.**

 **The wolf stalked towards its knew found prey, congratulating itself on its discovery.**

 **Remus tried to back away more but tripped over a root that was stuck in out of the ground.**

 **He fell into the grass, landing hard on his right arm.**

 ****

"This is so like a cliche horror movie."

 **The wolf took this as a sign and lunged towards the terrified boy.**

 ****

Sirius screamed.

"OW, Sirius that was right in my ear."  
Remus said as he smacked Sirius' arm.

"Sorry, got a bit caught up in the moment."

 **It paused however before biting him. Smirking evilly as it towered over the cowering body.**

 ****

 **Remus was screaming and crying for his parents, for anyone, who could save him.**

 **He tried to defend himself. He really did. Grabbing a stone, he hit the animal on the head, hoping with all his might it would make it go away.**

 ****

 **Alas, it did the opposite.**

 ****

 **Red eyes locked onto golden and the animal sunk its teeth into Remus' arm.**

 ****

About half the hall were crying at this point. Tears streaming steadily down their faces as they saw how Remus had been bit.

Sirius was full on sobbing onto Remus' shoulder. Not caring about anyone who could be watching.  
He couldn't believe his boyfriend (wow he could finally call Remus that!) had been submitted to this torture.  
Sirius knew he was already too protective of Remus, but that was because he was so innocent and trusted so easily. Sirius vowed he would protect Remus the very first time he saw him.  
Something sparked when he saw the scrawny, sickly looking boy in his first ride on the Hogwarts Express.  
Now, Remus was never going to leave his sight.

 **Remus started screaming louder. If that was even possible. He arched his back as he tried to rip his arm out of the strong grip.**

 ****

 **The wolf just bit down harder.**

 ****

 **Remus' parents finally ran outside to find their child being attacked by one of the most feared and despised creatures on Earth.**

 ****

 **Seeing it was outnumbered, The transformed werewolf skidded back to the safety of the woods, licking the blood off its lips in pleasure.**

 ****

 **His mother didn't even wait to see if he was ok. She knew, even if he lived, what his life would now be like.**

 ****

 **She fled.**

 ****

 **She did not want to feel the shame that would surely be brought upon thefamily.**

 ****

"SHE JUST LEFT YOU? JUST LIKE THAT? SHE DIDN'T EVEN CHECK IF YOU WERE OK! I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR MOTHER IF I EVER MEET HER."  
Sirius screamed in fury as he jumped to his feet to begin to pace the hall.  
 **  
**

He wasn't the only one.  
 **  
**

James clambered to his feet next.  
"Yea! No one treats our Moony like that."  
 **  
**

Peter stood up right after.  
"YEA!"  
He shouted with too much enthusiasm.  
 **  
**

"Well he's my Moony, I'm not sharing. I agree though Prongs **.** No one treats _my_ Moony like that."  
Sirius said seriously. Making sure to emphasise the 'my' part.

"Guys it's honestly fine."  
Remus tried to get his friends back under control.

"You aren't getting a say in this."  
Sirius snapped.

 **Remus' father did not flea. He scrambled over to his still crying and bleeding child and apparated to St. Mungos.**

 ****

The memory ended there.

"How about you tell us how the story ends Mr Lupin."  
Dumbledore required.

"Umm, well my dad apparated me to St. Mungos. The healers stopped the bleeding eventually. The fix the bite as well but…"  
Remus silently lifted his robe's left sleeve up to show a jaw shaped scar.  
Dropping it back down he continued.  
"Anyway, after a couple weeks we both go home and wait for my first full moon. By the time we get home it's only a week away so we transfigured the basement into a sort of cell and got chains and stuff. Then we waited."

A couple minutes of silence followed before Dumbledore stood up once again.  
"I think it's time we have a break. Lunch will be deserved shortly.

Remus groaned.

Time to face the rest of the school.

Along with their opinions. 


	5. Needing a Break

**Sorry this has taken so long to come out! I really didn't know where I wanted this chapter to go but this is what I ended up with. Of course, all characters and anything you may recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Time to face the rest of the school, and their opinions.

As soon asDumbledore sat down, the hall burst with noise.

"Do you want to get out of here?"  
Sirius asked the frightened boy who was sitting nearly fully on his lap.

Remus nodded quickly and let himself be dragged out the hall by his friends.

They wandered over to an abandoned corridor (which wasn't very hard to find considering all the other pupils were still in the hall) and sat on the floor.

James looked over at Sirius and Remus who were sitting side by side. They were whispering to each other and Remus giggled at Sirius every now and then.

"Do you want us to leave you alone for a bit?"  
James asked the new couple.

Sirius grinned smugly at his brother in all but blood.  
"If you wouldn't mind."

James jumped to his feet and hauled an oblivious Peter back to the great hall.

"Why do they need to be alone?"  
Peter asked once they were out of hearing distance.

"Honestly Pete, isn't itobvious?" 

* * *

**Back with Sirius and Remus**

 ****

"Are you sure you're alright?"  
Sirius asked for the eleventh time.

 _"Yes Sirius,_ I'm perfectly fine considering the whole school just watched how I was turned into a monster."

Sirius pouted.  
"Well, first of all you're certainly not a monster-"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."  
A sneering voice came out of no where.

The two Gryffindor's heads snapped up and they found themselves looking at three male, seventh year Slytherins who had cornered them.

The one who had spoke was quite obviously the leader as he stood in front with the other two spread behind him.

"Shut up, or Merlin help you I'll-"  
Sirius growled, only to get interrupted again.

The leader laughed loudly.  
"I don't think you'rein the place to be making threats."

Sirius stood, pulling Remus up with him, only to pushthe smaller boy behind his back.

The Slytherin sneered again.  
"Playing hero are you? We just came to let you know how much of a freak your little boyfriend it. A freakish moster who doesn't deserve to be alive. If I was your parents, I would have just let him die."

Remus whimpered and pressedhimself into Sirius back. This boy was voicing all his fears. He truly didn't deserve to live, maybe it would've been easier for everyone if his dad had just let him dead.

The taunt continued, the bully seemly encouraged by the sniggers he heard from the rest of his gang.  
"I mean, imagine your own mother not wanting you?"

"SHUT UP!"  
Sirius yelled, he had to protect his Remus.  
"Shut up or I swear, I'll make you shut up myself."

"Ooh, feisty little thing you are."

Sirius went to throw himself at the group but was cut off.

"Don't worry, our jobs done here."  
The three of them left, all laughing their heads.

Sirius waited until the were definitely gone before pulling a now sobbing Remus into a tight hug.  
"It's alright now, love. They're gone now."

"They're right,"  
Remus cried.  
"I don't deserve to live."

Sirius grabbed his boyfriend but he shoulders and made him look into his eyes.  
"Remus John Lupin. Don't you dare listen to those idiots ok? They're just trying to get you upset."

"But-"

"No buts. You deserve to live a long and happy life. I'm going to make sure you get that."

"M'love you."  
Remus sniffed.

"I love you too."

The two boys sat there for who knows how long, before grudgingly making their way back to the hall.

They sat down and James immediately knew something was wrong. Remus' eyes were red and Sirius was glaring at anyone who even glanced in their direction. Sirius also has an arm possessively around Remus' waist and didn't let go even after they got themselves  
settled onto the bench.

"What happened."  
He sighed. He shouldn't have left them alone after all.

"Slytherins happened."  
Sirius growled, sounding incredibly like his animagus form.

Lily, who now sat beside Sirius, gasped.  
"Slytherins? Remus are you alright?"

"You aren't... you know."  
Remus'voice cracked.

"Scared? Of course I'm not, silly. You're still Remus."  
Lily said softly.

"Come on Remus, I thought you were meant to be the smart one."  
Frank laughed.  
"If anyone hates you, they're idiots ok?"  
He added kindly.

Remus stilled looked sceptical, despite being insanely great full.

"Fine, I'll show you."  
Lily clambered onto the Gryffindor table and started shouting.  
"ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO PROVE IS STILL AN AWSOME PERSON DESPITE BEING A WERWOLF. WHO HERE HAS BEEN TUTOURED BY REMUS? I KNOW EVEN SLYTHERINS HAVE SO DON'T TRY TO DENY IT."

Many hands from each table, the Slytherins much more hesitant.

"Miss Evans! Get off the table at-"  
She went to continue but was stopped by a shake of Dumbledore's head.

Lily carried on.  
"WHO HAS BEEN GIVEN CHOCOLATE FROM REMUS FOR NO REASON EXCEPT TO JUST BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY?"

Even more hands were raised.

"WHO HAS RECEIVED HELP FROM REMUS WITHOUT HAVING TO ASK FOR IT AND IT WAS LIKE HE JUST _KNEW_ YOU WERE STRUGGLING?"

Again, more hands were raised.

"WHO HAS BEEN GIVEN ADVICE FROM REMUS THAT SAVED YOUR NECK?"

Even more hands were raised. Now most of the people in the hall had their hands in the air. All the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Not as many Slytherins but those were the people who had flat out refused to get help from 'Loopy Lupin'.

"THEN PLEASE, SOMEONE TELL ME HOW HE COULD BE A MONSTER?"  
With that Lily gracefully slid back into the bench.  
"Your still my best friend Remus."  
She smiled.

Remus grinned back, tears gathering in his eyes. He wondered how many time he had cried today. It was most certainly a new record. All thoughts from the earlier Slytherin encounter were washed from his mindcompletely. Except from the other Marauders,  
he wanted Lily's approval the most. She was the only good friend he had outside of the Marauders and he would have been broken if she nowhated him.

There was a murmur if agreement from the students. How could someone as nice as Remus be the monster werewolves were meant to be?

Some people however, were still not convinced.  
"He's gay as well though."  
One of them shouted.

"WHY DOES THAT MATTER?"  
Sirius almost screamed in frustration.  
"I LOVE HIM AND HE LOVES ME. IT'S NO DIFFERENT THAN A GIRL LOVING A BOY AND A BOY LOVING A GIRL."

James took his turn.  
"WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER? IT DOESN'T AFFECT YOUR LIFE IN THE SLIGHTEST."

"Yep!"  
Peter piped up, wanting to show he approvedtoo.

The school got the hint that Remus was under the protection of the other Marauders. They understood that you would only insult of hurt him if you had a death wish.

And they were exactly right.

Dumbledore got to his feet smiling brightly, mightily proud of his students.  
"Well then, now that's sorted. Mr Lupin, would you care to show us your most recent transformation to show your classmates how it really happens? I'm sure most of you have now realised that most books explain the full moon transformation wrong."

In normal circumstances, Remus would have been ecstatic at the possibility to explain what books had been getting wrong for years. However he had a bit of a problem.

How was he going to do this without showing his three animal friends? 


End file.
